JJay VS Carioner 2 Lepietuny i ich problemy
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) Okej, oryginalny dowcip znaczy mówię nie oglądam materiałów arhna ale wydaje mi się że jeżeli ktoś zrobił kurwa 2 godzinny film, to ma kurwa przynajmniej ochotę i odrobinę włożył w to pracy Pałkerson: bla bla bla Adriana Chmielarza J: Kogo? kim jest ten pan? to jest to jest jakiś deweloper polski? P: Znanego polskiego projektanta i producenta gier J: aha P: Człowieka który ma swoim koncie ma takie tytuły jak Painkiller J: Okej P: Bulletstorm J: Dobry P: vanishing of etan certer J: Okej, czyli czyli czyli to studio, okej spoko P: Przerodziło się to w małą dramę bla bla bla Który opowiada o pierwszym protoplaście wiedzmina o projekcie z 1997 roku bla bla bla który nigdy nie został skończony J: no ... Arhn: bla bla bla pieniądze Karioner: A CHUJ KOGO TO JEBIE? J: Znaczy no nieee no Karioner to są ciekawe informacje znaczy no może dla takich nerdów jak ja ale ja lubię wiedzieć co się kurwa wydarzało wydarzyło a pro po praw do marki Karioner: Chuj kogo to obchodzi? J: NO WŁAŚNIE MNIE BO JESTEM NERDEM A: informacje podane w filmie dokumentalnym bla bla bla K: O kurwa, film dokumentalny o gierce kurwa, J: nie no nie oszukujmy, to jest tak że Karioner ogląda gościa który próbuje robić dramę z czegoś z czego nie powinien to mogło być fajnie rozwiązane pomiędzy arhnem i i tamtym panem 2 osoby które najwyrazniej, znaczy no arhn włożył pracę w robienie tego filmu yy tamten pan zna się na rynku gier, pracował przy dobrych grach Ja tu jestem zbyteczny totalnie A: bla bla bla widzmin J: A wiemy czy arhn do niego w ogóle zgłosił się żeby zrobić ten? jakby z nim wywiad a pro po tego że ludzie o nim mówili najwyrazniej nie do końca pozytywne rzeczy?...aha K: (klepanie po łysinie, śmianie się z twarzy) CO TO ZA RYJ KURWA XDDDD J: Serio Karioner? Gościu zrobił dobry materiał, wydaje się, K: Dobra wyjebane jajca kurwa wy naprawdę nie macie innych problemów? Gracze i ich kurwa problemy ja cię kurwa pierdolę J: NO TAK! no kurwa jeżeli ludzie analizują książki i filmy pod takim, pod taką lupą skurwysyńską to czemu nie gry video!? W czym jest problem Karioner? Lubię gry video! lubię rynek, lubię ciekawostki, dlatego ja się interesuje historią jak takich jebanych konsol jak atari links czy 3DO i oglądam pierdolone filmy też godzina na ten temat Oglądałem kurwa film dokumentalny o polibusa gry która prawdopodobnie nie istnieje godzinny, dlaczego? bo lubię ten rynek! zainteresowanie moje, przepraszam! Przepraszam że interesuje się grami dla dzieci Im sorry dud nie chciałem! K: bla bla bla ZARAZ SIĘ POSRASZ Z POWODU JAKICHŚ JEBANYCH KURWA PIKSELI J: NO JEBANE PIKSELE! NO KURWA MOŻNA BY SIE POSRAC BO TO SĄ JEBANE KLATKI W FILMIE NO, Przepraszam ze mam pasję, Im sorry K (napierdala jakie to interesowanie sie starymi grami jest zjebane) Chuj kogo to obchodzi J: Mnie! bo to jest historia Żeby nie to co było wtedy nie byłoby tego co mamy teraz That's the point! dlatego jest historia i lubię gry I lubię nie tylko w nie grać ale je rozumieć! mimo tego że nie mam w życiu zamiasru zrobić żadnej gry bo jestem w tym beznadziejny a moje pomysły są chujowe to lubię wiedzieć dlaczego niektóre gry są zajebiste i zrozumieć dlaczego są zajebiste I dlaczego lubię tą grę a tej nie! Bo dzięki temu mogę powiedzieć dlaczego ta jest fajna a ta nie! Tak samo jest z książkami, filmami, muzyką kurwa ze wszystkim K: Gracze i ich problemy kurwa bla bla bla (dalsze napierdalanie na nerdów) Najgorsze są kurwa jełopy które kupują wersję digital, preorder J: A możesz wytłumaczyć dlaczego wiesz że to jest chujowe bez wiedzy o grach video? tych starszych, nowszych i tak dalej? K: No to jest już kurwa taka patlogia J: Dlaczego uważasz że to jest patologia? Bo masz wiedzę o grach, skąd masz tą wiedzę?? Bo się nimi interesijesz, co ty głupi jesteś że ty się interesujesz grami no co ty pojebało cię? K: Bo gdzieś tam jakieś 20 lat temu chuj kogo to jebie!? normalny człowiek... J Dobra teraz skipujemy, czekamy na to aż dzie- ten na końcówkę zobaczymy jaki był sens tego filmu zrozumy co chciał przekazać przez to bo na razie jezdzi po tym że mają dramę między sobą co chciał karioner przekazać iii o? K: Gracze i ich problemy...normalnego człowieka chuj to obchodzi J: ale teraz każdy jest graczem praktycznie nawet jeżeli gra tylko na telefonie, K: Doktorat sobie na temat pokseli napisz, jesteś ekspertem od spraw nieistniejących J:...okej, mhm, Jeżeli to było wszystko sarkazmem i było dowcipem to było nieudanym Pierwszy raz od dawna co widzę karionera, nie ogarniam jego dowcipu Jego dowcipem jest to że nabija się z ludzi którzy traktują gry poważnie Czy jest coś więcej co ma na ten temat do powiedzenia? Bo żeby coś było poważnym dla mnie sarkazmem i było interesującym dla mnie przynajmniej to ten sarkazm musiałby coś tam z tego wyciągnąć wiecie, sarkazmem pokazuje jak głupie jest to ale on pokazał że tylko głupie jest to że goście interesują się grami bardziej niż on, To nie rozumiem tego sarkazmu guys, możecie mówić że to jest sarkazm ale to jest sarkazm z którego ja nic nie wyciągam bo ten sarkazm nie mówi nic ten sarkazm dla mnie nie ma nic co z tego wyciągam niestety z tego filmu cały sarkazm polega na tym że on się nabija z dwóch ludzi których uważa za idiotów i tak naprawdę przesłanie tego filmu jest to że wyszła drama o rzeczy które nie są ważne albo to jest totalny zwykły troll i w ogóle Karioner nie uważa nic w tym filmie co powiedział bo jeżeli miałbym uznać to że ooo bierzesz zbyt poważnie nawet tego nie biorę na poważnie bo widzę że on się nabijał on ma over the top swoją reakcję to jest specjalnie bo to jest karioner ja już się nauczyłem spokojnie wiem co on robi wiem jak robi ale nie oszukujmy się jeżeli miał by to być jakaś parodia czegoś no to jednak chciałbym z tego coś wyciągnąć też, jeżeli to jest parodia ale jego parodią jest to że ci goście są zbyt zainteresowani grami video, meh, zobaczmy komentarze Kategoria:Pasty